Portal:Matrion
The Matrion are a truely ancient race of lifeforms hailing from what they refer to as Dimension Zero. The Matrion are well know for there extremely longlived alliance with the Harbingers and the very obscure species know as Ran'Cor. They have no apparent base of operations but have been said to inhabit the misterious planet X that revolves around planet Un in an old Harbinger controled system but this is unconfermed. Appearance Existing on a planet where the enviroment can change quikly means quick evolution is required. The Matrion are an extremely unusual race in so far as there are several different "breeds" that vary in appearance. The most commonly know examples are Quadropidal, each leg is four jointed, draconian (dragon like) creatures of arround 7.5ft average height with green or yellow/red skins. They are carnivorus with a maw filled with an extreme amount of teeth, and a rough hide with an exoskeleton. The Supreme Matrion are drastically different to the "standards" being much taller the average being aroun 9ft tall, having five legs with five toed feet, a tail and no eye on an extended snout. They have a reinforced exoskeleton formed of an unknow composite material making the extremly hard to damage. A group of female Matrion has been seen only once. They are apparently bipedal and herbivorus. The backplates the cover all known matrion individuals are rather small in size on the backs of females. They are refered to by the males as Xao. They apear much like human females with the exeption of there draconian facial features, two antenea protruding from the back of there head that go down there back and the exoskelital limbs and tail of the Matrion. Another example is the Koji, a male variation of the Xao, often seen conversing with a supreme meaning high social rank. Government As previously stated, there are supremes that oversee certain tasks within the Matrion such as: The adherance of laws, directed by a supreme refered to as Zien Quong. Comerce, directed by Dej Injin. Constructive administration, directed by Lok Quan. There appears to be no one being in charge, meaning that the species may be a Confederacy. Social With the Supremes in charge there appears to be a tight social structure. They appear at the bottom of the tottem pole. Literaly, there is what appears to be a tottem pole in the central palaces with images of the Spremes and several others . The Koji appear to have great influence as what may be considered ministers appering second highest. The standards, recently identified as Xei, and the Xao females appear to be considered equals appearing side by side in third possition. On the top there appears to be an almost humen figure. Whether they are slaves, low class, working class, has not been confermed. The Matrion appear to value the rights of there citizens as well as equality between breeds and genders. There does not appear to be female supremes because, as an individual stated, females do not grow into supremes. With this came the revelation that there is a process of natural selection that elects future male leaders. The law system appears to be rather strict as there appear to be large capacity prison complexes on the planet X. Other then a document containing a few basic laws: No killing, no stealing, etc. there is no full list of conduct. There appears to be less than a 2% crime rate acording to a recently aquired document, compared to Earth's 5%. This implies they are a very unified scociety. The civilization appears to be hostile to most civilizations that dont meet they're criteria (i.e reptilian, with a limited understanding of universal mechanics) but have apparently supported relief efforts on some nearby worlds. They have no apparent deities or religious beliefs. They appear to have constructed vast structures, such as massive statues of past Supremes and most of the art within the Yuzarro embasy mimmics expretionism. Music in this culture appears to be played on instruments such as flutes, pianos and a strange harp like device. Entertainment mainly consists of Operas, Classical concerts and Circus performances. The lush fertile enviroment that the planet currently exists is a basis for the cities, most of wich are built around forrests and large plantations. Towering trees appear within the cities, some of wich have buildings attached to them. Acording to documents the Matrion highly value enviromentalism. Many cities seem to share land with tribes of similar, more primitive tree-dwelling Matrion. Culture Xei and Xao, both if wich are described as "standards", exist in large numbers. Many of these adhear to laws set by the Justice Supremes. Many citizens are described as xenophobic towards other races but socialize well with others of there species. Power Grid Maintenace, Medical Practice and Performers are described as the most sought after jobs. Most civillians spend there days admiring art, tending to the young of there and other species and will ocasionally visit the local palace to pay tribute to a local Supreme and give there opinions on how they're society could be improved. Travel is not considered an importance as all of the cities require large work forces. The source of most of this information is from a group of Matrion know as the Pax Amatores, who do not agree with they're race's war like ways, but can not be considered anarchists. Language The Matrion languages is suposedly a composite of several languages, including Latin, Chinese and Demotic. A widely used subtext is used in major cities: Latin. In the palaces, demotic is formally used to greet Supremes. Upon first contact, a Matrion may speak in Chinese. The composite language is known as Sān shé (triple tounge) some wprds include: oi hello, sivu please, graci you, d'yu bye. Interaction with ither Civs. The Matrion don't like outsiders. They find the younger civilizations (in there words): Degenerate and arrogant with no respect for the reality around them. They will not openly declare war ubless provoked but will march any trespassing ships out of there territory at gun point. Despite this war-like attitude the are very hard to provoke. One thing that will get there attention, is insulting there Honour as warriors. As previously mentioned they do have compasionate tendencies, assisting races close to them that suffer from disasters and attacks by a mutual enemy. Thus far planet X is the only know planet under Matrion control. However, being in close proximity to the grox, there may be more planets under they're control further into the centre of the galaxy. Trading with the Harbingers was hard. Most species that have mannaged to establish some sort of trade with them have reported they do not have much need of spice. They might have stronger trade relations with the Ran'Cor but there is no conformation of this. As previously stated, the Supremes control the Confederacy, making the desicions that affect it. The supremes are literally boumd to a code of conduct. Within there brains lies a small lump of tissue known as the Praeterducorium wich regulates there behaviour, eliminating the concept ofcorruption among them. Planets Planet X is not a highly valued world, but is important to the Matrion for it's abundance of Uranium wich, rather than harm them, heals wounds extremly fast and removing the radeoactive propeties renders it into an extremly versatile material known as Ghidorium F. This is use din the construction of buildings and ships. The Valkary temple in the city Feht ei Mon is one of the latgest strutures on the planet, that houses the Confedorate Union of Supremes. History According to most texts, the Matrion entered through what is called the 眼, meaning Yan, chinese for Eye. It is speculated that this refers to the Galactic Core. Throughout they're history, a segment of Matrion know as 百人, Centurions, visited planets spreading there culture. It is possible that they may have influenced human cultures this way due to similarities in architecture and language. The Matrion became concerned with the continuos development of increasingly war-like civs. In light of this they turned to the Èr zhǒng (meaning second speecies). After a great tragedy led to there world being almost destroyed the Matrion acted swiftly. They bought a new lease of life to the Èr zhǒng, giving them the ability to survive in hostile enviroments through use of mechanical components. This marked the end of one species and the beginning of another: the Harbingers. Not much after that is well documented but there is a point where the scribes, most famousley "Jiǎng gùshì de rén Mángrén", redacted the arrival of the Ran'cor from Jiù shìjièthe. The purge of the Harbingers is not documented, meaning some could have survived. Arsenal The Matrion are considered by those who know of them to be an extremely powerful race. There weapons apparently have the ability to rip open space. They could also summon ships from hundres of pcs away that would arrive only seconds later. The Koji are said to be themselves a weapon. According to survivors of conflicts with the Matrion, Koji can not be damaged by any form of weaponry exept swords wich they themselves use. There ships tend to be armed with very little weaponry but, as stated previously, can cause a lot of damge. the harbingers are suposed to be dead so ignore few lines Category:Civilizations